Taiwan Unionist Coup D'état (Chinese Superpower)
On 1st March 2031, a coup d'état in the Republic of China was staged by the Chinese Unification party (CUP), elements of the Kuomintang and the People's Republic of China about two weeks before the scheduled Taiwanese Independence Referendum with the aim of reuniting China under one government. Timeline The coup started on the night of the 1st March with an assault on the ROC Army CHQ during a strategic session by a large number of Unionist forces. Soon after Unionist forces seized several government buildings and radio stations. An attack was also attempted on the Presidential palace but it was repelled. 30 minutes after the coup began PLAN marines of the 1st Marine Brigade, escorted by the 7th, 18th, 21st, 33rd and 41st task groups landed in Annan district in southern Taiwan after several defecting ROC naval commanders let them pass the blockade. With the aid defectors and the newly formed Taiwan Peoples Militia, the PRC captured Tainan City with little resistance. With a beachhead formed the PRC deployed a further 67,000 PLA regulars in the region before advancing northwards, meeting little resistance from the ROC military which was at this point in disarray. Most of the Emergency reserve forces simply surrendered to the defected soldiers who they believed to still be on their side. By the morning of the 2nd of March, Unionist and PLA forces had reached the outskirts of New Taipei City with several other landings taking place across the Western coastline. The ROC had managed however to rally 104,000 troops and 372,000 Militia forces in the Capital preventing the PRC from taking Taipei without a major conflict. At 10:30 AM (Taiwan national standard time) the PRC issued an ultimatum demanding the surrender and of all remaining ROC troops by 12:00 AM the next day or the PLA would be authorised to 'use any means necessary to ensure the capture of the city'. With NATO refusing to send aid, fearing a war with the SCO, and the ROC air-force severely weakened to the point it was no longer capable of defending the city, on the 3rd of March 2031 at 11:38 AM the ROC accepted the terms of the ultimatum. At 10:00 PM the same day the Taipei agreement was signed by the ROC, PRC and CUP officially ending the Chinese Civil War and establishing the Taipei SAR. Aftermath Ongoing Resistance After the defeat and surrender of the ROC government the Taiwanese Independence Organisation was formed from remnant of the Taiwanese Armed forces in the mountainous eastern region of the island. Claiming to be the legitimate government of Taiwan they began a guerrilla war against the PLA. Although most were defeated and disarmed within the first week, some insurgent forces managed to retreated into the Shei-Pa National Park continuing the conflict with a series of terror attacks against Mainland Chinese tourists and workers until the group was disbanded in 2039. Peaceful resistance organised by the banned Democratic Progressive Party saw several major protests and rally's in Taipei and other cities against Chinese rule however these were quickly dispersed by the Taipei SAR police force. Damages and Civilian Casualties Damage caused by the conflict is estimated at $6.3 million with significant damage to several government buildings and the collapse of a tower block in Guishan District after being accedently hit by an ROC tank killing 12 civilians and wounding 189 more. 3 more civilians were killed and 155 wounded, mainly in sporadic street clashes between the Taiwan People's Militia and government forces. __FORCETOC__ Category:Chinese Superpower Category:China Category:Taiwan Category:Civil Wars